


Record of Ragnarok: Short Stories Collection

by A_Graff



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Graff/pseuds/A_Graff
Summary: Collection of mostly humorous stories.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 12 Facts about Lu Bu.

1\. Lu Bu come out of his mothers womb after being 2 months there, yes he himself wanted to come out his mothers womb.

2\. Lu Bu was once dared by some kids to kill adult wolf with small knife, he did it and brought the alpha of the pack sustaining no injuries.

3\. Lu Bu once again was dared this time he had to survive bear attacking him for 5 minutes. He found biggest bear that ever existed and twisted his neck while t-posing. Those kids later joined his army being impressed by his masculinity.

4\. Lu Bu once threw a spear, it is orbiting in space.

5\. Lu Bu doesn't cook, he claps his hands and food appears in front of him cooked.

6\. Lu Bu was challenged by some soldiers, he killed 100000 of them.

7\. Red Hare is normal horse, after drinking Lu Bu's blood

8\. Lu Bu is very popular with ladies, however he felt pity for guys so he let them have their wives and girlfriends.

9\. Lu Bu once raced red hare, he was on the line of end before Red Hare even started.

10\. Lu Bu didn't die but they wrote that he pleaded pathetically to be spared, unfortunately Lu Bu is still among us. 

11\. Lu Bu drowned Poseidon

12\. Monsters look under their beds for Lu Bu.


	2. Arrival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to show how Brunhilde recruited Lu Bu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a more story-oriented fic. That first arc will be centered around Adam and his family(in my outline it's 6 chapters long.)  
> As for other stories I won't EVEEEEEEER make a tournament fic for Shuumatsu, I'm simply bored to death by them. So any requests for it will be automatically rejected

Tall Brunette touched the screen as a silhouette of horse-riding warrior appeared, Pink haired girl stood alongside, watching her sister's actions. 

“I’ve met him on the battlefield, he’s strongest… no.. the most barbaric warrior!”

Geir face turned into that of shock “... No way that man’s too dangerous Sister Hilde.” she exclaimed

  
  


**Humanity Waiting Room 1.**

Tattooed man woke up in the bed, he touched his neck as a sensation of rope tightening around it felt like a fever dream. It seems he’s alive, despite what happened.

Right, some Valk… woman made him promise that he will aid her at the right time. Seems she was serious about it.

  
  


_ Around 194 AD, China. _

  
  


_ Like Always that man stood on the tall hill, swinging his halberd only for it to break after he used it countless times, he threw it onto a pile of already destroyed weapons and took another one.  _

_ “Your drive is certainly admirable Lu Bu.” said the person a few meters behind him. _

_ On instinct he spun backwards and aimed his halberd at her throat only to pull it back. _

_ That woman wasn’t normal, her aura was like that of a human yet at the same time it wasn’t. _

_ He grunted “What is it that brings you here woman?” _

_ Brunhilde grinned “I saw you on the battlefield, you’re certainly powerful…”  _

_ His eyebrow rose, he couldn’t remember seeing her and if she really was there he could tell her right away, although he could admit there was one time where he felt like someone was staring at him yet no one was around. _

_ “What would you say if there was someone who could  _ **_challenge_ ** _ you. I plan to challenge gods to the tournament” _

_ Lu Bu cackled, that woman was certainly mad more so than him. She stood there waiting for his answer, surprisingly she handled his ridicule quite well, guess he should humor her. _

_ “What’s your name?”  _

_ She responded “Brunhilde, Eldest sister of 13 Valkyries.” _

_ Lu Bu grinned, that idea as insane as it was, gave him hope for fighting strong opponents, that could make him feel alive “Well then come back when you have it arranged”  _

_ Brunhilde bowed “That’s a promise” before disappearing in front of his eyes. _

_ It seems his suspicions were correct, she wasn’t human. well then he shall wait until she comes back, hopefully it won’t be too long... _

  
  
  


He warmed his muscles a bit, they felt sore. What should he do? Wait for that Valkyrie woman or go around and maybe get lost… Yeah no.

Soon the doors opened and an orange haired woman stepped in.

Her face was that of a maiden and she had an aura of grace around her.

“My name’s Randgridz, Mr. Lu Bu.” She introduced herself, bowing while holding hems of her skirt.

Lu Bu nodded and waited as she explained various things concerning the tournament, like volund and other stuff that he didn’t care much about.

As she explained those things, He could tell she smelled nice. While Lu Bu wasn’t interested in women, as a human deep down he wanted to be in a relationship with one, the circumstances were against it. yet here he was his chest was feeling fuzzy 

Randgridz giggled, it seems Lu Bu was interested in her, not what she talked about. They talked about various things not related to tournament then slept in same room

  
  


Omake: Lu Bu Entrance.

Lu Bu approached Brunhilde “Before I fight I want a cool entrance!” 

Brunhilde was puzzled by his demand but sighed “Sure I will arrange it, come back later”

Valkyrie’s Eldest called him and pulled BDSM tape all over his upper torso, then she strapped him to his personal steed called red hare and so he entered the arena with his soldiers chanting his arrival, no one but Valkyrie sisters knew it was BDSM tape.

  
  



End file.
